


Coffee and Croissants

by postjentacular



Series: Kinkuary 2021 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Nipple Play, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postjentacular/pseuds/postjentacular
Summary: Lily asks for a wake-up call from her boys.
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Kinkuary 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140899
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	Coffee and Croissants

**Author's Note:**

> [HP Kinkuary](https://hpkinkuary.tumblr.com/) 2021 Day 7: Somnophilia
> 
> Unbetaed

Lily stretches with a yawn, “‘m going to bed.” She gives first James then Regulus a kiss, “Maybe you boys give me a special wake-up in the morning.”

“Coffee and croissants?” Regulus asked, “Think we can manage that.”

James gave a snort of laughter, “Don’t think that’s quite what Lils means, Reg. Is it love?” He looked at Lily for confirmation. 

“Absolutely not what I meant. You fill him in?” She nods at Regulus.

“Course, dear. You sure, both of us?”

“One hundred percent, usual rules though and I want to watch when you’re done.”

“Always,” James agreed solemnly.

Lily left, closing the door behind her.

“Okay, so what am I missing?” Regulus asked.

⁂

The beginnings of dawn creep in around the edges of the bedroom curtains. James rolls over and looks at his partners in bed next to him: Regulus on the other side of the bed, awake and chewing his bottom lip nervously; Lily between them, asleep. “Ready?” James grins, “Follow my lead.”

He pulls the blanket down revealing Lily’s peach silk camisole and his and Regulus’ bare chests. He bends his head to Lily’s chest and sucks her nipple through the silky fabric; Regulus watches intently. James comes up for a breath, “Joining in?” he whispers. Regulus nods and leans in. “No teeth, that wakes her up.”

The pair of them suck gently, occasionally breaking off to kiss each other, before going back for more. Lily moans lightly in her sleep, which James takes as his cue to push the blankets fully off the bed. He takes Regulus’ hand and guides them both to the damp patch of her matching peach silk knickers. They ease her legs apart, and each slide a finger under the gusset.

Regulus pulls James in for a kiss, lips parting easily and willingly at the first swipe of his tongue along the seam. They continue, slow and sensuous, as they both stroke through Lily’s folds. It’s James that breaks the kiss, “On you go,” he whispers.

“Fingers and mouth?”

James nods in confirmation as he slides Lily’s camisole up to reveal her perky pink nipples. He takes one back between his lips, while he runs his thumbnail in circles around and over the other. He turns his head to watch Regulus slide Lily’s soaked knickers down her legs and settle in front of her quim. As he wraps his lips around her clit and gives a suckle, James feels her breath hitch and he turns his head back to watch Lily’s face. He’s not sure exactly what Regulus does that then causes her to mewl quite so deliciously, but he’d place good money on it being the same fingers that so easily find his own prostate, tickling her core.

Whatever Regulus did, it brought her to the edge of both waking and orgasm; she tangles her hand in James’ hair and she begins to buck under them both. She comes with a yelp and an exhausted exhale.

“Morning,” Lily says, thick with sleep and post-organic bliss.

“Morning Sleepyhead,” James replies.

“All good?” Regulus asks, crawling up her body to curl around her, opposite James.

“Yeah,” Lily ruffles her hand through Regulus’ hair, “but I could really go coffee and croissants before we break out the pensieve.”


End file.
